La Aventura de Tai y Matt
by BlackRose9213
Summary: Un What If de qué hubiera pasado si Matt hubiera aceptado irse con la mujer bella del convertible rojo. Ambientado en "Los Digimons atacan Tokio" de la serie original


Disclaimers: Digimon no me pertenece, pertenece a TOEI Animations, solo uso los personajes para este fanfic, hecho solo por diversión.

La Aventura de Tai y Matt

_Nota: Los que recuerden el capitulo "Los Digimons atacan Tokio, este fic es un "What if" de qué hubiera pasado no solo si Matt hubiera aceptado la oferta de la mujer, sino también si Tai se hubiera apuntado" _

La situación estaba así: los Niños Elegidos se encontraban varados en medio de Tokio tras perder su parada del metro por quedarse dormidos, sin un solo centavo para poder ni tomar el metro de regreso (además de que no querían arriesgarse a encontrarse con alguna de las personas que Sora había engañado sobre donde encontrar "muñecos de Yokomon"). Debían encontrar una forma de regresar a Odaiba, no solo para encontrar al Octavo Niño Elegido, sino porque sus padres se preocuparían realmente al ver que no regresaban a casa. Aún les costaba creer que, a pesar de ser conscientes que estuvieron semanas en el Digimundo, desde la perspectiva del Mundo Humano solo estuvieron ausentes un par de minutos. Tras mucho meditarlo, decidieron que lo más fácil sería pedir aventón.

El primero en intentarlo fue Tai, pero lo único que consiguió fue que casi lo atropellaran, haciendo enojar al proclamado líder del grupo, y cuando los demás lo criticaron por su falta de habilidad para atraer quien los llevara, él molesto retó a Izzy, Joe y Matt a intentarlo a ver si ellos tenían mejores resultados. Izzy y Joe no los tuvieron: primero intentaron parar a alguien solo levantando el pulgar, pero cuando eso no funciono empezaron a saltar y a mover los brazos desesperados. Lo único que lograron fue atraer a un taxi, bastante inútil dado el hecho de que no tenían con qué pagarlo, haciendo que su ridículo solo causara las risas de sus amigos. Cuando fue el turno de Matt, el Ishida se paró junto a la calle, y en su pose más calmada solo extendió el brazo con el pulgar hacia arriba.

Cabe decir que el rubio si tuvo suerte, aunque la verdad él hubiera querido no tenerla: a su llamado respondió una mujer de pelo castaño y piel clara, con los ojos ocultos tras lentes de sol de marco morado, vestida con un vestido morado de coctel que dejaba poco a la imaginación, mostrando su cuerpo de modelo de revistas, de esas que Matt le volaba a escondidas a su padre y ocultaba bajo la cama, conduciendo un increíble convertible rojo… en otras palabras, la fantasía de todo chico en la edad en que descubren a las mujeres, él incluido. Y naturalmente, eso lo ponía en una situación bastante penosa.

-Hola, adelante, sube, niño-dijo la mujer con voz sensual, mientras con la mano invitaba a Matt a subirse a su auto.

Cabía decir que Matt estaba que se moría de la pena, ya que si bien necesitaban cómo regresar a Odaiba, no le quitaba la enorme vergüenza de que quien había respondido su pedido había sido una mujer tan bella. Y estaba a punto de rechazar la oferta de la castaña cuando Tai, tan oportuno como siempre…

-Muchas gracias, la verdad no sabíamos que haríamos sin usted, señorita-dijo el castaño, saliendo de su escondite y poniéndose junto a su amigo.

-Otro más-dijo la mujer, antes de soltar una risilla-esta bien, tú también súbete-invitó la mujer.

-Gracias, señorita-agradeció el castaño, tomando al rubio de los hombros y arrastrarlo al auto de la castaña. Fue ahí que Matt sobrellevó su pena y reaccionó.

-Espere, todavía faltan…-empezó a decir, pero apenas Tai cerró la puerta del auto, la castaña pisó el acelerador, yéndose a toda velocidad con el par de chicos, dejando al resto de los Niños Elegidos y a sus Digimons con cara de "¿qué rayos acaba de pasar?"(N/a: o sea una cara de dos puntos y una línea).

Centrándonos en el auto, mientras éste iba a toda velocidad por las calles de Tokio, Tai aullaba de la emoción por la velocidad del vehículo, incluso se arriesgó y se puso de pie, aferrándose al parabrisas para no perder el equilibrio. La mujer río al ver la actitud del castaño, y más al ver como el rubio lo tomaba de la camisa y lo obligaba a sentarse.

-¿Te gusta la velocidad?-preguntó la mujer.

-Mucho-declaró el castaño con una sonrisa. En respuesta la mujer pisó el acelerador, haciendo correr al auto aún más rápido, y haciendo que Tai soltara más gritos y aullidos de emoción, antes de ser codeado por Matt en el brazo.

-Eres un tonto, ¿te olvidas que dejamos a nuestros amigos, MI HERMANITO MENOR INCLUIDO, atrás?-le dijo molesto el rubio, diciendo la parte de su hermano en voz alta para enfatizarla.

-¿Quieres dejar de preocuparte? Estarán bien, seguro encontrarán quien los lleve-declaró Tai con una sonrisa.

-Te recuerdo que el motivo por el que pedimos aventón era para que nos llevaran a todos, no solo a ti y a mi, tonto-le reclamó su amigo molesto.

-Relájate y goza el viaje, Matt-fue toda la respuesta que dio el líder del grupo, antes de ponerse cómodo en el asiento del auto, poniendo sus brazos tras de su cabeza a modo de almohada.

-Hazle caso a tu amigo, lindo, no ganarás nada con ponerte en ese plan-le dijo la castaña uniéndose a la conversación-por cierto, me llamo Zóe, Zóe Umino-agregó, presentándose.

-Yo soy Tai Kamiya, y el amargado aquí es mi amigo Matt Ishida, respondió el castaño, mientras extendía un brazo para abrazar a su amigo por los hombros al presentarlo.

-Necesitamos que nos lleve a Odaiba, señorita-explicó el rubio a su vez. Quería alcanzar a sus amigos, recoger a Tsunomon e ir a casa lo antes posible.

-Claro, pero antes, ¿se les antoja divertirse un poco?-les preguntó Zóe a los dos chicos. Antes de que Matt pudiera responder, Tai le tapó la boca con la mano.

-Claro, Zóe, nos encantaría-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

-Bien, me alegra oír eso-declaró la castaña, antes de alargar la mano y acariciar la pierna de Tai sobre el pantalón, sonriendo de medio lado al sentir algo en el pantalón del chico que reaccionó a su toque, mientras Tai, con las mejillas algo rojas, le dedicaba una sonrisa traviesa. Matt, al ver la acción de la mujer, también se sonrojó al tiempo que abría los ojos enormemente.

Condujeron por un buen rato a toda velocidad por las calles de Tokio hasta llegar a un complejo de departamentos de lujo, de esos que un solo departamento aparcaba todo un piso, que fue donde la castaña aparcó su auto, invitando a los dos chicos a bajarse, y Tai casi saltó del auto, arrastrando a Matt con él. Entraron al edificio, donde Zóe saludó al portero, y los guio al ascensor, donde presionó el botón para subir al pent-house. Al entrar, los dos chicos quedaron impresionados, pues la casa de la castaña tenía una casa en la que fácilmente cabían las casas de ambos, si bien no también las de sus amigos, además de que estaba decorada con muebles de lujo, de los cuales seguro una mesa valía más que todo el amueblado de sus respectivas casas. Lo que ni Tai ni Matt se esperaban era lo que Zóe hizo a continuación: tras dejar sus zapatos en el recibidor, la castaña se sacó el vestido, quedando en tanga y medias, mostrando un par de tetas de buen tamaño, para encanto de la pareja.

-No sean tímidos, pónganse cómodos-declaró la castaña, mientras ella se dirigía a la cocina.

Solo eso bastó para que Tai se animara, casi corriendo se sacó los tenis antes de entrar a la estancia, le siguieron sus shorts y el bóxer, el cual para desagrado de Matt le cayó a él en la cara cuando lo tiró sin cuidado. Cuando se lo quitó, vio que el Niño Elegido del Valor se había levantado el frente de sus dos camisetas para pasárselos sobre la cabeza, y ahora se encontraba, con solo playeras, guantes, banda, goggles y calcetines, sentado en el sofá de cuero negro frente al televisor, puesto en un canal para adultos, con los brazos tras la cabeza y feliz de la vida. Matt solo suspiró antes de sacarse las botas y adentrarse al departamento.

-¿Se les antoja algo de tomar, chicos?-oyeron a Zóe preguntarles desde la cocina.

-Yo te acepto una cervecita, Zóe-le respondió Tai, llamando la atención de Matt.

-¿Una cerveza? ¿Estás mal de la cabeza, Tai? Eres menor de edad-le recriminó el rubio a su amigo.

-¿Qué tiene? Por cierto, ¿ya viste a Zóe?-preguntó Tai a su vez.

-Si, ¿qué tiene?-preguntó el rubio intentando sonar casual, mientras desviaba la mirada al tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente.

-¿Que qué tiene? Una mujer con cuerpo de revista Playboy nos invita a su casa, y no solo no tiene pena en desnudarse frente a nosotros sino que hasta nos invita a hacer lo mismo, ¿y qué tiene?-preguntó el castaño como si la pregunta del Ishida no tuviera lógica-Matt, ¿tienes una idea de que tan poco probable es que nos vuelva a pasar algo como esto? Por una vez, deja de ser el príncipe de hielo y _carpe diem_-declaró el castaño-, sobre todo carpeala a ella-agregó en broma, señalando con el pulgar hacia la cocina, donde la mujer todavía se encontraba.

Matt no sabía si sorprenderse que su amigo siquiera supiera qué significaba la frase en latín o por darse cuenta de que tenía toda la razón para variar. Cerró los ojos mientras soltaba un suspiro, y cuando los abrió su cara puso una expresión de total decisión. Casi de inmediato se puso de pie y se saco camiseta, jeans y bóxer, quedando en la misma forma que su amigo.

-Zóe, también a mi tráeme una cerveza-declaró mientras se volvía a sentar en el sofá.

En lo que esperaban sus bebidas, Matt no pudo evitar mirar de reojo el miembro de Tai, antes de fijarse en el suyo propio. El sabía, porque se lo había medido él mismo, que su pene medía catorce centímetros, mientras que el de Tai, según le había dicho el castaño y él mismo había confirmado en las regaderas del gimnasio, le ganaba por un centímetro (el cual Tai no se cansaba de restregarle el la cara). También sabían tanto él como el castaño que ambos tenían el miembro más grande de lo que deberían con once años, pues ellos sabían que los chicos de su edad debían tenerlos, a lo mucho, de ocho centímetros. Lo que sucedía era que tanto Tai como Matt tenían Macrofalosomía, es decir que sus miembros eran más grandes de lo normal para su edad.

Era uno de los motivos por los que ambos eran amigos, ya que ellos eran los únicos en el salón, por no decir de la escuela, con esta condición, y los únicos en la escuela que lo sabían eran Joe, Izzy y TK, los dos primeros porque tuvieron oportunidad de verles las vergas a los dos cuando se bañaron en la casa creada por Devimon, y TK porque al crecer juntos hasta que el menor tuvo cuatro años y seguir en contacto aún por la escuela, el rubio menor no pudo evitar notar que el pene de su hermano era muy grande. Tai no sabía precisamente de dónde lo había heredado, pero Matt había aprendido que él lo había heredado de su padre, y que muy probablemente TK también lo tendría a su edad. Levantó la mirada de su miembro al ver que Zóe había entrado a la estancia, y les había puesto una cerveza a cada uno en la mesa frente al sofá, antes de sentarse entre ellos.

-Y dinos, Zóe, ¿qué haces para ganarte la vida? Porque déjame decirte que este lugar debe costar dinero-señaló el castaño, mirando interrogante a la castaña mientras daba sorbos a su cerveza.

-Trabajo de modelo, tal vez han visto mi cara en un par de anuncios de bloqueador solar-explicó la castaña.

-De ahí te me hacías familiar: eres la chica del anuncio del bloqueador que suele comprar mi madre para toda la familia-señaló sorprendido el Chico del Valor.

-Pues contigo no debe funcionar mucho porque estas bien quemado, Tai-declaró Ishida en broma, haciendo reír a Zóe.

-¿Saben? Yo no era mucho mayor que ustedes cuando salí en mi primer comercial, y siendo sincera ustedes dos tienen madera-confesó la mujer a los dos chicos.

-Pues a menos que sea en comerciales de condones-dijo Tai en broma, mientras sobaba su miembro que empezaba a despertarse.

-Pues me apena decirles que no todos son tan liberales como yo, y aunque si se nota que tienen potencial, aún son menores de edad los dos-le recordó Zóe a Tai-pero, también háblenme de ustedes-pidió a su vez.

-Ambos vivimos en Odaiba, de hecho vamos juntos a la escuela y vamos en el mismo salón, yo vivo con mis padres y mi hermana menor Kari-contestó Tai.

-Suena muy bien-dijo Zóe con una sonrisa, antes de voltear hacia Matt-¿y qué hay de ti, rubito? ¿algo que contar?-pregunto, pero se preocupó al ver a Matt bajar la mirada con pena.

-Vivo solo con mi padre, él y mi mamá se divorciaron hace años, no está tan mal, aún veo a mi hermano TK, quien vive con mi mamá, pero…-sintió que las palabras morían en su garganta.

-¿Pero?-insistió Zóe preocupada. Tai también miraba preocupado a su amigo.

-Siendo sincero, vivir con mi papá es casi lo mismo que vivir por mi cuenta: soy yo el que cocina, el que limpia, tengo que alternar eso con la escuela y las tareas, mi papá trabaja en la televisora y a veces pasan días enteros que no lo veo, de hecho son muy frecuentes las veces que ceno solo-declaró, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a bajar por sus mejillas-ni siquiera sé para qué tengo tanta prisa en llegar a casa, si sé que lo que me espera es una casa sola, vacía, sin siquiera un "bienvenido a casa, hijo", una cena que podría constar en sopa instantánea ya que cenaré solo, sintiendo el frío de ya no saber lo que es una familia-declaró mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. En un aparente intento de mitigar su dolor, tomó su cerveza y de un solo trago se llevó al estómago el contenido de la botella.

Tai por su parte veía sorprendido y preocupado a su amigo. Es decir, el sabía que el Ishida vivía solo con su progenitor, mientras que su madre tenía la custodia de TK, pero jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que Matt se sintiera tan mal por la situación de su familia. Era obvio que aunque el armoniquista (N/a: quien toca la armónica) dijera haber superado la separación de sus padres, era obvio que seguía dolido. Zóe, tras ver con algo de compasión al rubio, se puso de pie antes de sentarse en el regazo del menor, con una pierna a cada lado del regazo del rubio, rodeó el cuello del Ishida con sus brazos y le dio un beso en la boca.

-Comprendo que te sientas así, Matt, y sería una hipócrita de decir que sé lo que es vivir sin uno de tus padres, pero si sé como es sentir que a tus padres no les interesas, de niña siempre sentí que a mis padres solo les importaban los ingresos que producían mis comerciales-explicó la mujer, acariciando los hombros del menor mientras hablaba-y sé que te parecerá ridículo, ya que recién hoy nos conocimos, pero si te interesa, podríamos intentar ser algo parecido a una familia-ofreció, antes de darle otro beso al rubio.

-Me encantaría, Zóe-declaró el rubio entre jadeos al romper el beso, antes de volver a besar a la mujer.

-A mi también me encantaría ser parte de su familia, Zóe-secundó Tai, gateando hasta estar junto a la pareja. Zóe soltó una risilla tras terminar de besar al rubio.

-Claro, Tai, sería genial-declaró la mujer, antes de tomar al castaño del cuello y besarlo, mientras el rubio se entretenía con los pechos de la castaña.

De ahí, la castaña empezó a alternar entre besar a Matt y besar a Tai, al tiempo que masturbaba a ambos, mientras los jóvenes lamían las tetas de la mujer cada que tenían la boca libre, y entre los dos alternaban entre meterle los dedos y estimular su clítoris. Para cuando se separaron para tomar un pequeño respiro, la mujer se encontraba realmente húmeda, mientras ambos chicos se encontraban de piedra. Cabía agregar que excitados ambos chicos la tenían aún más grande, pues la de Tai desde primera vista se veía de veinte centímetros, mientras que la de Matt lucía de dieciocho. Era otra cosa que le molestaba al rubio, que al parárseles a ambos la diferencia de largo entre sus miembros se doblaba, y el castaño no dudaba en presumir esa diferencia.

-Los dos están imponentes, mis amores-declaró divertida la castaña, antes de tomarlos a ambos del rabo y conducirlos a la habitación.

Una vez en la habitación, se sentó en la cama, hizo a los chicos pararse frente a ella y por turnos les practicaba la felación, mientras los chicos disfrutaban cuando ella mostraba su habilidad con su lengua, lamiendo la punta circuncidada de Tai, halando con los dientes el prepucio de Matt, metiendo los huevos de ambos por separado en su boca y halando suavemente… en resumen, un éxtasis de placer para ambos chicos.

-Oh, mierda-dijo el rubio por lo bajo.

-Se siente genial, ¿verdad?-preguntó el castaño divertido-no se tu, pero yo podría acostumbrarme a esto…la verdad… no me molestaría venir… venir diario si ella quiere… mientras me reciba así-declaró, mientras empezaba a jadear a causa de la creciente excitación que llenaba el ambiente.

-Ni… a mi… de hecho con gusto… c-con gusto me-Matt no pudo terminar, pues en un momento en que Zóe se metió ambos falos a la boca, ambos chicos terminaron, llenando la boca de la mujer con su semen, que llegó a escurrírsele por el mentón, tragándose lo que si llegó a quedarse en su boca, que aun fue mucho. Soltó un suspiro que mostró cuanto le gusto hacerlo.

-Ambos saben deliciosos juntos, luego voy a ver como saben por separado-dijo la mujer-ahora, ¿pasamos a lo bueno?-preguntó sugerente.

-Claro-dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo emocionados.

-¿Alguno quiere que le regale un condón?-ofreció la mayor.

-No, yo quiero que la experiencia sea total-declaró Tai decidido.

-Yo también-le apoyó Matt.

-¿Seguros? Deben saber que estoy en mis días, y si me lo hacen sin condón es posible que quede embarazada de alguno de ustedes-advirtió. Ambos la abrazaron y le dieron un beso en cada mejilla.

-Mi amor, hace un momento nos ofreciste ser una familia-le recordó Matt-y ambos estamos de acuerdo que lo mejor es irla empezando-agregó, mirando a su amigo.

-Claro-concordó Tai-yo solo pido que el primer bebé sea mío-declaró sacándoles risas a Matt y a Zóe.

Tai tomó el lugar de Zóe en la cama, y ya sentado en el borde se recostó en la cama, la mujer se puso entre los dos jovencitos, tomando sus imponentes vergas con las manos y las dirigió hacia la entrada de su vagina, y tras darles la señal ambos presionaron sus pelvis, introduciendo sus penes dentro de la mujer. Los tres soltaron un fuerte gemido de excitación, la castaña por la increíble sensación de ser penetrada por dos penes, y ambos chicos por lo mucho le que les gusto lo apretado de la vagina de la mujer, y estársela metiendo los dos a la vez ayudaba a que la presión, y por tanto el placer, fuera mayor. Una vez que se hubieran acostumbrado al placer, ambos empezaron a moverse, aunque claro empezaron a dar ritmos diferentes. Zóe gimió encantada ante la sensación provocada por esto.

-Si… mis amores… eso, mis sementales, cójanme duro-pedía la mujer, extasiada por lo fuerte que los menores empezaban a darle.

-Tú mandas, nena-declaró Tai con una sonrisa.

-Tú ordenas, nosotros obedecemos-secundó Matt.

Para excitar más a la mujer, el rubio se dedico a chupar y lamer por turnos cada una de sus tetas, usando las manos (aún enguantadas) para masajear la que estuviera libre. Tai, a su vez, hizo a Zóe girar la cabeza, y una vez que la tuvo en posición metió su lengua en la boca de la mujer, empezando una candente lucha de lenguas, que el castaño tenía intención de ganar.

El calor en la habitación era increíble y excitante. Los tres participantes del trio se encontraban cubiertos de perlas de sudor, lo que de hecho hacía excitarse a un más a los dos jóvenes: a Tai porque le recordaban las pajas que se daba luego del entrenamiento de soccer, motivo por el cual siempre se quedaba entrenando un rato más que el resto del equipo; a Matt le recordaba las pajas que se daba en su casa, aprovechando la ausencia de su padre, el rubio se había pajeado en básicamente cada cuarto de la casa, incluso había veces que nada más llegar a casa de la escuela se sacaba el pene y se daba una paja. Finalmente, ambos sintieron que el final les llegaba.

-¡Ah!... Zóe… me vengo…¡ah!-dijo Tai entre jadeos y gemidos.

-También… ¡Uff!... también yo…-secundó Matt en igual condición.

-Vénganse los dos dentro de mí, llénenme los dos con su leche caliente para que les pueda dar un hijo a ambos-rogó la mujer casi a gritos, enloquecida de placer.

Esa fue toda la luz verde que necesitaron los dos adolescentes. Con un par de estocadas más, ambos arquearon la espalda hacia atrás mientras se venían al mismo tiempo en el interior de su nueva novia, la mujer que probaría que más que amigos eran como hermanos ya que se la compartirían sin dar lugar a los celos, llenando a la fémina con su leche. Acabado el orgasmo de los tres, se dejaron caer, Tai en la cama y tanto Matt como Zóe en el piso, los tres cansados, sudorosos, felices y, en el caso de la castaña, llena a reventar de leche.

Pasadas un rato, el trio de amantes se encontraba tumbado en la cama matrimonial de la mayor, esta entre sus amantes adolescentes, Tai a su izquierda y Matt a su derecha. Mientras la pareja de castaños veía la televisión, el rubio se recreaba lamiendo y chupando el pecho de su novia que tenía más al alcance. Lo que llamó la atención fue una noticia.

-_Atención, ultimas noticias, un raro altercado en el centro de Tokio, al parecer, una pareja de monstruos fueron avistados peleando en el rio, sé que suena imposible de creer, el propio personal de éste noticiero tiene problemas incluso para creer las imágenes captadas por el helicóptero, intentaremos tener más información lo antes posible_-declaró el reportero, mientras la imagen del estudio era reemplazada por una que, justo como habían dicho el hombre, parecía tomada de un helicóptero, que mostraba a una criatura que ambos chicos reconocieron como el Ikkakumon de Joe, peleando con una criatura parecida a un calamar que, nuevamente, amos reconocieron como un Digimon. Zóe apagó el televisor.

-¿Pueden creer eso, chicos?-preguntó la mujer, con voz que denotaba que creía que se trataba de una broma.

-Tal vez es la filmación de una película, solo que a nadie se le aviso-declaró Matt.

-Si, eso debe ser-le secundó Tai, mientras ambos se dirigían miradas cómplices.

-Tal vez tengan razón-concordó Zóe-bueno, ¿les parece un segundo round antes de que los lleve a su casa?-ofreció la mujer sumamente sugerente.

-Ya ladraste, perrita-dijo Tai divertido.

-Y tal vez también queramos un tercer round, y un cuarto y un quinto-sugirió en broma Matt, mientras él y su amigo castaño empezaban a forcejear en juego con la mujer, sacándole risas. Sin duda ese sería una tarde fantástica.

Fin

Ojala les haya gustado, pensé hacerlo un two-shot, así que estén atentos a una continuación en este fic.


End file.
